


It Wasn't My Fault, I Was Volun-told!

by possibility4joy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibility4joy/pseuds/possibility4joy
Summary: Shawn and Juliet visit the baby ward at the hospital to say hi to a new friend, and Shawn gets pulled into a little more than he bargained for. Future AU.





	It Wasn't My Fault, I Was Volun-told!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction story for... Well, ever... Just to warn you. Because of that fact, I am totally ok with getting any kind of criticism and/or praise that you guys want to give (although praise would probably make me feel better!). Anyways, I also know that this story is probably a total figment of my imagination, since I am quite sure that nurses don't let random strangers into any patient room, let alone the baby room, and am absolutely positive that they don't just leave said strangers alone unattended in the baby room (even if they are police detectives and consultants). So, as you read this, please just... kind of ignore those facts, and enjoy the rest of it :) Oh, this is also definitely not canon to how the show actually ended either...

Shawn smiled as he pressed his face against the glass. "He's so tiny," he whispered excitedly, as if it was the weirdest thing in the world.  
Juliet frowned and grabbed her husband's shoulder, shoving him away from the window. "Shawn, you're fogging up the glass. And of course he's small, he's a baby. How big did you expect him to be, 3 feet tall?"  
Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "Look at his dad. You'd expect a child of Buzz to be automatically ginormous," he replied.  
Juliet opened her mouth, then paused as what Shawn said sunk in. "Huh. That's fair," she conceded.  
She and Shawn were standing in front of the maternity ward, watching the newest member of the McNabb family squirm in his cradle. Lucas James had been born the night before, and Buzz was thrilled. He now came up behind them, the smile on the tall man's face threatening to split it open.  
"Yeah, he got more of Francie's genes in the size department. That's ok, though, he doesn't need to be too big," Buzz gushed happily. Shawn and Juliet exchanged a look, smiling widely.  
Buzz looked down at Lucas and sighed contentedly. "Things are definitely going to be interesting now," he murmured softly.  
Juliet grinned. "How's Francine doing?" she asked Buzz.  
Buzz chuckled. "She's sleeping now, but I'm sure that once she wakes up she'll be up and running around like she normally does," he replied with a hint of pride in his voice.  
Shawn raised an eyebrow. "She's not going to give up her job at the flower shop?" he asked, surprised.  
Buzz shook his head. "No, she said that it's too much fun to quit," he answered. "We probably need the income, too, you can only do so much on a police officer's salary," he added.  
Juliet nodded sagely. "I know the feeling," she agreed dryly. Both Shawn and Buzz laughed at her comment.  
Just then, both Juliet's and Buzz's phones started ringing. Both answered, and Juliet stepped away so she could hear her conversation.  
Buzz quickly closed his phone with a snap. "Sorry, Shawn, but I've got to go. Francie called me, she just woke up and wants me to bring Lucas up to the room," he told the older man apologetically.  
Shawn held up his hands. "Go ahead, Buzz. Have fun," he added slyly.  
Buzz grinned, then slipped into the ward. Waving to Shawn in the mirror, he slowly picked up his son and headed out the back door towards his wife's room. Shawn chuckled at the giant's gentleness with his cargo. His eyes slowly traced back to the other babies in the ward, all of them silently sleeping in their respective cribs, and he smiled softly. Shawn then looked over to where Juliet stood, still on the phone, her back facing him. They had been married for nearly a year, but neither of them had talked about the possibility of children of their own.  
Shawn sighed as the feeling of excitement of possibly having children hit him once again. _That's been happening more and more lately,_ Shawn thought to himself with a slight frown. Shaking his head to clear it, he noticed one of the nurses coming towards the door and raised an eyebrow.  
The nurse quickly poked her head around the door. "Who are you looking for?" she asked kindly.  
Shawn laughed shortly. "Oh, no, none of them are mine. I was just talking with one of the child's parents a little bit ago. The really tall guy," Shawn explained hurriedly, gesturing to a vague spot above his head feebly.  
The nurse nodded in recognition and smiled. "Oh, yes, Buzz. He was very excited when I met him before," she chuckled. Looking back into the ward at a chorus of sudden cries, Shawn noticed that two of the babies had started crying. "Oh, excuse me..." the nurse trailed off as she gave Shawn a once over. She suddenly narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Could you help me?" she suddenly asked.  
Shawn raised his eyebrows and glanced back at Juliet, noticing that she was still on the phone. "Um, sure. What am I doing?" He asked, following the nurse inside the ward.  
The nurse laughed at his uncertainty. "I'm the only one here right now, and both these kids need to be rocked back to sleep. Could you do this little squirt?"  
Shawn blinked and looked over at who he would be rocking. It was a little boy, a shock of blond hair already sticking up above his red and scrunched-up face. Shawn smiled and nodded. "Sure, I can handle him," he muttered off-handedly.  
The nurse then picked up the baby and set him in Shawn's arms. "There's some chairs right over there," she pointed to a line of chairs against the wall.  
Shawn walked over to one of them and sat down. Immediately, the little boy calmed down, his cries turning into soft whimpers and eventually ceasing altogether. Shawn ghosted his fingers over the infant's hair, and a smile came over his face.  
Shawn looked down the row to where the nurse sat with the other baby, a little girl who was still fussing. "What's this little guy's name?" Shawn asked quietly.  
The nurse looked over and smiled. "His name's Caleb," she replied. "You know, you're actually pretty good with him," she commented.  
Shawn grinned slyly. "Kids love me," he boasted.  
The nurse laughed. "You sure you don't have kids?" she asked teasingly.  
Shawn shook his head. "No. It's something I've thought about, but with my wife and I's line of work, it would definitely be difficult," he explained. Shawn's eyes widened. "Speaking of which," he murmured. Shifting slightly, he took his phone out of his pocket and sent Juliet a quick text to let her know where he was. "Ok, hopefully she won't kill me now," he laughed.  
The nurse chuckled. "Where do you and your wife work?" she asked.  
"She's a detective at the SBPD, and I'm a consultant who helps with some of the harder cases," Shawn replied.  
The nurse gasped suddenly. "You're Shawn Spencer! I knew I recognized you!" she cried out.  
Shawn nodded in confirmation. "Yup, that's me." Caleb shifted, and Shawn unconsciously started stroking his hair. The baby instantly calmed down, his eyes starting to drift closed again. "Psychic extraordinaire, at your service."  
The nurse laughed excitedly. "I thought you looked familiar, but I just thought you were one of the parents of these kids," she babbled.  
Shawn grinned. "You a fan?" He asked, amused.  
The nurse ducked her head, suddenly embarrassed. "Maybe," she mumbled.  
Shawn laughed. "Trust me, what you see is what you get," he joked.  
"Shawn?" Juliet's voice suddenly spoke up, and Shawn turned to see her walking toward his chair. He grinned.  
"Hey, Jules," he greeted happily.  
Juliet sat down next to him with a smile. "What are you doing back here?" she asked humorously.  
Shawn gave a guilty smile. "This is not my fault," he started.  
"I needed help with some of the infants who were being fussy, and he agreed to give his time," the nurse interrupted. "And, apparently, his amazing child caring skills," she added.  
Juliet looked at Shawn, slightly surprised. "Oh really, now?" she asked, amused.  
Shawn shrugged slightly. "Takes one to know one," he stated.  
Juliet rolled her eyes. Looking down at the sudden smile on Caleb's face, she grinned back. "And who is this adorable little guy?" she cooed, splaying her fingers along Caleb's stomach.  
"This is Caleb," Shawn introduced softly.  
Juliet smiled and rubbed Caleb's belly with slow circles. "He looks ready to drop," she commented quietly.  
Shawn laughed. "He's looked like that for the past five minutes. He doesn't want to go to sleep. Do you, buddy?" Shawn directed the question at the infant. Caleb hiccupped, and both Shawn and Juliet laughed. "Yeah, you want to party, kid," Shawn agreed.  
A beeping noise suddenly sounded, and the nurse jumped up from her chair. "Hey, Shawn, I need to bring one of the babies to their rooms. I'll only be gone a little while. Can you just watch Caleb here until I get back?" she asked.  
Shawn nodded. "Sure. Can Jules stay too?"  
The nurse nodded distractedly. "Yeah, that's fine," she agreed. Selecting the crib she wanted, she walked out the same door that Buzz had left out of before and disappeared, leaving Shawn and Juliet alone.  
Juliet raised an eyebrow. "She must really trust you," she commented.  
Shawn chuckled. "We got talking about my supposed amazing child skills, and she asked me if I had any kids that I was practicing on to get this good. I told her that you were a detective and I was a consultant, and she recognized me, from the papers, I assume," he explained.  
Juliet nodded in understanding and laid her head on Shawn's shoulder. "You are really good with Caleb," she agreed quietly.  
"I guess," Shawn muttered. "It's really not that hard, I got the easy baby," he admitted.  
Juliet laughed quietly. "You were also good with Ty," she commented.  
Shawn grinned at the memory of the case, just a little over a year ago. "Ty was also a good kid," he countered.  
Juliet scoffed. "Who was having nightmares from his father getting shot in front of him."  
Shawn snorted. "He was also seven, but acted like a ten-year-old," Shawn detailed.  
Juliet shook her head. "Just admit it, Shawn, you have kid skills," she pleaded, exasperated.  
Shawn chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of Juliet's head. "Ok, fine, you win."  
"Thank you," Juliet murmured, closing her eyes as the feeling of being awake since midnight finally sank in.  
Shawn stayed silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Hey, Jules?" he started.  
"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.  
"Have you-" Shawn paused, then started again. "Have you thought about having kids before?"  
Juliet lifted her head off Shawn's shoulder, suddenly wide awake. "What?" she asked, surprised.  
"Kids," Shawn repeated. "You know, little humans?" he clarified.  
Juliet nudged him. "Shawn," she warned.  
"Well, have you?" Shawn pressed.  
Juliet paused, shifting slightly and laying her head back on Shawn's shoulder. "I guess. It's crossed my mind a few times," she admitted. "Why?"  
"I just..." Shawn trailed off. "Maybe I'd... Lucas should have a cousin," Shawn finished in a rush.  
Juliet's mouth dropped open in shock as she realized what Shawn was getting at. "Shawn-" she started, taking her head back off his arm.  
"I've just been having this feeling lately," Shawn interrupted, looking at her with an almost pleading look on his face, "and I keep having this one dream where you and I are sitting in the park watching our kids play, and I like having that dream, and the feeling too, and I know that it would be hard with our jobs, but I could just quit Psych, or at least stop taking police cases and only do private ones, and we-"  
Juliet leaned forward and placed her lips on his, silencing his rambling. Shawn quickly responded, leaning forward into the kiss almost desperately. After a moment, Juliet pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Shawn's. "Do you really want kids?" Juliet breathed.  
Shawn took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I- I think I do," he confirmed. "Do you?"  
Juliet chuckled and kissed Shawn again. "If you do, then that's good enough for me," Juliet confirmed happily.  
Shawn grinned and looked back down at Caleb. The boy was finally asleep, his chest silently rising and falling with every breath.  
Juliet followed his eyes and chuckled. "Well, we've got one thing down," she laughed.  
Shawn grinned slyly.  
"Aww, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please feel free to leave any comments on what you think!


End file.
